


A Little Bit Of Pampering

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Happy Molly, Loving McCoy, Pampering, Romantic Fluff, Romantic McCoy, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring mccoy, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been hectic lately in New Orleans and Molly has been working more shifts at the coroner's office than usual while still trying to help out at the clinic as much as she can, which means less time to spend with McCoy. So one evening she comes home to a surprise where she gets some much-needed pampering and spoiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So a very long time ago **sideofrawr** sent me a link to [this picture](http://s18.postimg.org/tifv6wx7t/tumblr_msy5nu_Wrif1qbu7zuo1_1280.jpg) and we decided that would totally be a thing that McCoy would do for Molly, and then this last weekend she send me a prompt for the ship from [this list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) for them of " _having their hair washed by the other,_ " and I decided to kill two birds with one stone and this is what came out of it. Timeline wise, this is set for later this summer, after Daisy got shot, during the uptick in violent crime that's going to happen.

It had been a _very_ long day. There had been an influx in the crime rate in the city; her services as a coroner were being used more these days than she would have liked, and she was seeing more of Kate and Emily and Sherlock these days than she was of John and Jemma and, in some ways, even Leonard. That last part was what had put her in a foul mood as of late. It was one thing to spend less time at the clinic and more time at the morgue, but it was quite another for the shift in her duties to mean that she got to see less of her lover.

But there was nothing she could do about it, she supposed.

With a sigh, she pulled up to the cabin, seeing that there wasn't a single light on except the one at the door. Wonderful. Another evening where he'd already probably eaten and gone to sleep in an attempt to get some sleep. Or worse, he wasn't even home yet; there had been a rash of heat-related illnesses due to soaring temperatures in the region. She knew the two were linked, of course, but it was a rather large pain in the arse to have her and Leonard pulled apart so much that they couldn't even end up at home at the same evening.

She got out of her car and considered calling Lizzy to come over and keep her company if she wasn't otherwise occupied as she got to the door when she saw the folded over note taped to the door. A sensation of utter elation swept over her as she shifted her hold of her things to take it off, seeing Leonard's careful handwriting on it. _Grab a glass of wine from the entryway table and follow the candles,_ it read. She smiled as she unlocked the door, seeing a glass on the table and a bottle of wine chilling next to it in an ice bucket. She pulled the bottle out and looked it over. A 2012 North Coast “Dah Red” Cabernet Sauvignon/Syrah from Pontchartrain Vineyards, her favorite. She set her things down next to the table and poured herself a generous glass of wine, and then looked at the line of candles on the wood floor leading up to the stairs.

She went up the stairs, moving along the hallway until she got outside the master bedroom suite, where the candles stopped. She opened the door and saw that there were candles on the dresser and the nightstand, and laid out on the bed was a rather lovely dressing gown. It was a white kimono-style gown, with black lace on the edges, and there was a white negligee there as well. She fingered the silky fabric and smiled. "Leonard?" she called out.

"In here," he said from the master bath.

She left the sleepwear on the bed and carried her wine in there. Her smile widened as she saw that the lights were dimmed and the room was filled with even more candles, and he had drawn her a bath that had steam rising from it. Even in the muggy heat of New Orleans her muscles ached and a warm bath would do wonders. There was even a bouquet of flowers draped on the side of the tub, with greenery and orchids and other flowers she couldn't recognize. "Schedules magically got shifted today and somehow the flowers got delivered and so did the bottle of wine and boxes of candles and it was strongly suggested I spoil you," he said with a grin as she moved in front of him.

"Magic my arse," she said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was probably any number of our friends who did this."

He settled his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "Yeah, but I should have thought about doing it myself," he said. "The stuff on the bed, though...that was my idea. I thought I might start squirreling away gifts for your birthday now and I figured I could give that to you early."

"It's lovely," she said with a smile. "Maybe I'll even be nice and model it for you. Repeatedly, if you're lucky."

"Well, after your bath," he said.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was thinking I might wash your hair for you," he said. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I know that's something you enjoy and it's been a while since I've done it, and it was kind of strongly suggested that tonight you get pampered."

"Is there dinner as well?" she asked.

He nodded. "As much as I would love to keep you all to myself up here, there is actually dinner. You can eat it here in the tub, or after the bath. Whatever you want to do, it's up to you."

"I probably should eat before the bath," she said, moving her head slightly to look over his shoulder at the tub. "But that bath is so tempting."

"Well, then why don't you strip down and get it, finish filling it up and add some of the bubble bath and oils and stuff you like, and I'll get you something? That was the point of that tray Rose got for the housewarming gift, so you could take a bath and eat at the same time after a long day."

"Good idea," she said. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thank you very much," she murmured, her lips hovering above his when she was done.

"You've worked very hard the last few weeks," he said. "Pretty much with pulling what are amounting to double shifts, and then having that scare with Daisy...you deserve it." He let her go and moved away, heading out of their master bath. She stripped out of her clothing, glad to be rid of it, and then climbed into the half filled bath. It was nice and hot and even though the heat outside had been unbearable the cabin had been nice and cool and so the bath was just nice for sore muscles. She turned on the taps to add more water and added some Laura Mercier Crème Brûlée Honey Bath and a bit of Aromatherapy Associates De-Stress Mind bath oil, gifts from Regina a while back, and then sank further into the water and waited for Leonard to return.

The tub was nearly full when he came back with two plates with what looked like her favourite meal from the Italian restaurant she liked to go to when she got the chance, Vincent's, and a slice of her favorite dessert in all of New Orleans from The Creole Creamery. There was jumbo lump crabmeat & shrimp parma on the large plate and a slice of ice cream cake on the small one. "Now, I know for that cake you had to put that order in two days in advance," she said with a smile, eyeing the layers of chocolate pecan pie and bananas foster ice cream in the cake.

"Well, that I had planned before the rest of this," he admitted with a grin. "And I _might_ have mentioned it to John because you'd gone through a couple half gallons lately."

"So that might be why everyone banded together and decided to spoil me?" she asked while he set the plates on the counter.

"Could be," he said. "So...eat first or hair first?"

"Hair first," she said. "Then I can just pile it on my head and relax and eat and then get out and lounge around with you and properly thank you."

"I'll get your shampoo and conditioner from the shower, then," he said. He moved over that way and sat up, reaching forward for the cup that she kept at the bath to wash her hair when she took one. He came back a moment later and squatted next to the tub, setting the bottles in his hands on the ground and then taking the cup from her. He stood up and then sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over and turning on the taps, adjusting the temperature so it was warm, and then filling the cup up with water. When it was full he moved it over to Molly, and she tilted her head back and he poured it down her hair, getting it wet. "Too hot?" he asked.

"Just right," she said. It wasn't quite wet enough, so he repeated his actions until her hair was sopping wet, and then he gently squeezed some of the excess water out of it before leaning over to get her shampoo. 

"I like how this stuff smells," he said, opening it up and squeezing some into his palm. "It's a nicer scent than the stuff you were using when we first started dating."

"This is hibiscus scented," she said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together and started to massage the shampoo into her hair. She had to bite back a moan and instead let out a contented sigh. She'd watched enough of his movie to hear him crack the line about his talented hands, or something like that, but there was quite a bit of truth to that statement. The only thing that would make it better is if he was in the bath with her; the tub was certainly large enough to hold both of them. She'd done it that way on purpose. But this was still quite nice. She lapsed into silence as he massaged her scalp, and then started paying attention to the rest of her hair. It was such a lovely feeling.

Soon he pulled his hands away and dipped then in her bathwater, then went and picked the cup back up, filling it with water to rinse her hair out. When it was full she tilted her head back so he could do so, and he ran his fingers through again to weed out any tangles. When he was done he repeated his actions with her creme rinse. He didn't rinse it out right away, letting it sight there for a few moments and piling her hair in a twist on top of her head, but he moved his hands down to her neck and slowly began using his thumbs to knead out some of the tension there. This time she didn't bother to suppress the moan. "You needed that, didn't you?" he said.

"God yes," she said, giving him a slight nod. 

"I can do more later, after you eat and soak for a bit," he said in response, giving her a small chuckle.

"I'd love that," she replied gratefully. He worked on her neck for a few minutes before moving down to her shoulders, and then he removed his hand and went to uncoil her hair from the twist to rinse it out. She let him do that, and when he was done he went to get the tray and the food. The cake looked a little melted, so she decided to eat that first. He moved away and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please stay," she said.

"I was planning on it, darling," he said. "I just was going to get my food so I don't get hungry watching you eat. But I wasn't going to leave you in here alone any more than I absolutely had to. I want as much of your time tonight as I can get while we're both still awake to enjoy it."

She smiled and reached up, crooking her finger to tell him to lean over towards her. He did, and she reached up to grip the back of his neck to bring him in for a soft, lingering kiss. "I do love you, you amazing man, you," she said when she pulled away.

"Love you too," he said with a grin before he straightened up and headed out again. Her grin widened as she settled in to eat her cake. She didn't know what she had done to be lucky enough to deserve a man like him in her life but whatever it was, she was ever so grateful.


End file.
